The Proposition
The Proposition est un western kangourou australo-britannique réalisé en 2005 par John Hillcoat. Il est considéré par les amateurs non seulement comme le meilleur western kangourou, mais aussi comme l'un des plus grands westerns de tous les temps. Synopsis Dans l'arrière-pays australien, à la fin du , deux hommes situés aux deux extrémités de la loi passent un marché secret et décisif… Le Capitaine Stanley s’est juré de « civiliser » le pays sauvage australien. Ses hommes ont capturé deux des quatre frères du gang Burns : Charlie et Mike. Les bandits ont été jugés responsables de l'attaque de la ferme Hopkins et de l'assassinat de toute une famille. Arthur, le plus âgé des frères Burns et chef du gang, s'est réfugié dans la montagne. Le Capitaine Stanley propose alors un marché à Charlie : retrouver son frère aîné en échange de son pardon, et de la vie sauve pour son cadet, le jeune Mike. Charlie n'a que neuf jours pour s'exécuter... Le film est situé dans les plaines arides de l’outback australien, qui abrite une société sans foi ni loi, baignée dans une atmosphère étouffante et désespérée. Dans ce pays au bord de l’implosion, la proposition du Capitaine Stanley au bandit Charlie Burns met à mal les valeurs morales de chacun. Ce western australien singulier transcende le genre, se faisant l’expression la plus radicale d’une humanité déboussolée. Distribution * Richard Wilson : Mike Burns * Noah Taylor : Brian O'Leary * Jeremy Madrona : Asian Prostitute * Jae Mamuyac : Asian Prostitute * Guy Pearce : Charlie Burns * Mick Roughan : Mad Jack Bradshaw * Shane Watt : John Gordon * Ray Winstone : Captain Stanley * Robert Morgan : Sergeant Lawrence * David Gulpilil : Jacko * Bryan Probets : Officer Dunn * Oliver Ackland : Patrick Hopkins * Danny Huston : Arthur Burns * David Vallon : Tom Cox * Daniel Parker : Henry Clark * Carl Rush : Robert Borland * Gary Waddell : Officer Davenport * Iain Gardiner : Officer Matthews * Emily Watson : Martha Stanley * Bogdan Koca : Paul Broussard * Sue Dwyer : Mrs. Broussard * Lance Medlin : Dan O'Reilly * John Hurt : Jellon Lamb * David Wenham : Eden Fletcher * Rodney Boschman : Tobey * Boris Brkic : Officer Halloway * Ned Rose : Old Aboriginal * Leah Purcell : Queenie * Tom Budge : Samuel Stoat * Tom E Lewis : Two Bob * Ralph Cotterill : Dr. Bantrey * Max Age : Thommo * Jerry Solomon : Blinky Bande Originale La musique de The Proposition a été composée par Nick Cave, compatriote de John Hillcoat, et Warren Ellis. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Nick Cave travaille avec ce réalisateur : il composait déjà la musique de Ghosts... of a Civil Dead (y faisant même une apparition comme acteur), et de To Have and to Hold''http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0147022/ Nick Cave sur l'Internet Movie Database. John Hillcoat réalisa par ailleurs des clips pour Nick Cave et un court-métrage (Babe I'm on Fire)http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0384825/ John Hillcoat sur IMDB. Plus tard, le compositeur australien travaillera encore avec John Hillcoat pour ''La Route, et pour un western, L'assassinat de Jesse James par le lâche Robert Ford''http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0147022/ Nick Cave sur IMDB. La bande originale est sortie. Elle est aussi intégrée à l'album ''White Lunar, qui regroupe le travail de Nick Cave et Warren Ellis sur plusieurs films. Photographie L’étrange lumière qui émane de The Proposition est à mettre au crédit de Benoît Delhomme. John Hillcoat reconnaît volontiers l'importance qu’eut la présence d’un directeur de la photographie étranger à l’Australie. Le chef opérateur français, remarqué par John Hillcoat pour son travail dans Cyclo et L'odeur de la papaye verte, apporte ainsi un oeil nouveau sur le désert australien, sa dureté, sa poussière. Il dit ainsi avoir travaillé en dehors des stricts codes graphiques du western, mêlant les genres sans idée reçue. Travailler presque exclusivement en extérieur fut également une nouveauté pour lui, qui dit avoir plus de repères en studio.The Proposition shot by Benoît Delhomme, AFC, presents a period tale in the brutal Australian outback, by Pat Thompson. http://www.theasc.com/magazine_dynamic/May2006/ThePropositon/page1.php The Proposition et les Aborigènes Deux acteurs aborigènes jouent avec succès un rôle dans le film : David Gulpillil et Tom E. Lewis. La question de la civilisation aborigène est en toile de fond du film, comme un hors-champ omniprésent. John Hillcoat a demandé pour son film des conseils de la part des aborigènes pour traiter du sujet, et The Proposition est considéré par beaucoup comme l'un des rares films fidèles à l'histoire. Par ailleurs, un avertissement précède le film : Tournage Le film a été tourné dans le Queensland en plein coeur de l'été. Non seulement il faisait une chaleur incroyable, mais les acteurs portaient toute la journée leurs costumes d'époque : http://www.bodegafilms.com/theproposition précise ainsi le réalisateur John Hillcoat. * The Proposition Site officiel du film * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt/ The Proposition] sur IMDB * The Proposition Des manuscrits du scénario sur le site de Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds * The Proposition Des extraits de la bande originale en écoute sur le site de Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds Catégorie:Film australien Catégorie:Film britannique Catégorie:Film sorti en 2005 Catégorie:Titre de film en P Catégorie:Western kangourou Catégorie:Prostitution au cinéma en:The Proposition